Migration of applications and data from an existing computing device or system to a new computing device or system includes backing up of files, documents, personalized settings, customized environments, and the like, to preserve data and customizations to applications. During the migration of the applications and the data, complications may interfere with the attempt to preserve data and customizations to applications.
When the applications are migrated to the new computing device or system, migration may not account for personalized settings, customizations, and other old data from the existing computing device or system. Therefore, the quality of the new applications to be installed may be compromised. For example, a version incompatibility and different customized settings present in the previous or existing computing device or system may affect the performance of the new application(s) installed in the new computing device or system. In addition, backing up of files, documents, and the like to preserve data and customizations to applications may include a great deal of time and effort on the part of a user.